The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine, to be known varietally as the Sugrasix Grapevine, and more particularly to a grapevine which produces grapes which are generally similar when ripe to the grapes of the Flame Seedless Grapevine (unpatented), but which differs therefrom in producing clusters or bunches of grapes which are smaller in size than those of the Flame Seedless Grapevine, and bears grapes which are a dark red-black in color, in contrast to the reddish color fruit which is characteristically produced by the Flame Seedless Grapevine.
A substantial portion of the applicants' professional efforts are devoted to the creation of new and distinct varieties of grapevines. The present variety resulted from the applicants' efforts to produce a new and distinctive variety of seedless grape. Employees under the direction of Superior Farming Company, of Bakersfield, Calif., have regularly selected grapevines having desired characteristics, and have cross-pollinated these selected grapevines to try and produce progeny of improved characteristics. For example, in the creation of the instant variety of grapevine, an object of the present invention was to produce a seedless grape, which matured relatively early in the season.